Malos entendidos
by y0misma
Summary: Los malos entendidos causan muchos, muchísimos, problemas. ¿No me creen? Pregúntenle a Harry qué sucedió el día que le planteó a Draco algo que quería y éste lo mal interpretó. Regalo del AI de la torre para Meiko


**_Título: Malos entendidos._**

**_Advertencias: Ninguna._**

**_Rating: PG._**

**_Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de J.K. Rowling_**

**_Para Meiko. _**

**_

* * *

  
_**

—No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo que tengamos un hijo?

Draco bufó y miró a su pareja con incredulidad. ¿Cómo era posible que le propusiera algo como eso? No, nunca tendría un hijo; era una aberración, algo inhumano, completamente antinatural. ¡Los hombres no podían tener hijos! O sea, sí, podían cuando estaban con una mujer, pero ellos eran hombres y eso los incapacitaba para parir hijos por cualquier parte. Cuando racionalizó el último pensamiento que tuvo, llevó sus manos a la pared para estabilizarse ya que se mareó de sólo pensar en un hombre en labor de parto.

—No, definitivamente no tendremos un hijo. ¿Cómo sería posible…? Olvídalo, no quiero saberlo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Él siempre quiso tener una familia, de esa manera podía compensar la que le arrebataron cuando niño. ¿Tan difícil era entenderlo?

—Draco, quiero que tengamos un hijo. Quiero que seamos una familia.

—No Harry, si quieres llevar a cabo una aberración como esa, lo harás solo.

— ¡No es una aberración!

— ¡Claro que lo es!

Con esa última frase, Draco, abandonó el lugar con la firme convicción de no ceder ni un poco en la determinación que había tomado. Mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación, seguía intentando comprender el motivo por el cual Harry le había propuesto algo así. ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza? Seguramente tanto hechizo en su contra lo había afectado más de lo que daba a entender. Sí, eso debía ser.

Harry había seguido al otro hasta la habitación. No estaba dispuesto a dejar inconclusa una conversación tan importante. No sería él si lo permitiese.

—Draco, ¿por qué consideras una aberración el que tengamos un hijo?

El aludido soltó el segundo bufido de la noche. Definitivamente no quería seguir con la discusión o terminaría diciendo cosas de las que se arrepentiría… Ok, no se arrepentiría, no estaba en sus genes hacerlo, pero quería dormir en su cama junto a su pareja y no tener que mandar a éste último a dormir a un sillón. Lo miró fijamente y trató de encontrar las mejores palabras para expresar lo que tenía en mente.

— ¿Lo preguntas en serio? Potter, por Merlín, claro que considero una aberración que dos hombres tengan un hijo, es asqueroso, por decirlo menos.

¿En qué momento pasó a ser Potter de nuevo? Sí, muchas veces Draco lo llamaba por su apellido, pero no tenía el tono despectivo que tenía ahora. Lo mejor era que se explicara paso por paso, así se evitaban malos entendidos.

—Hoy conocí a un niño perfecto para nosotros.

¿Un niño? O sea, ¿además de querer tener un hijo, ahora salía con que le iban los niños y quería procrear con ellos? Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, eso sí que no iba a permitirlo. Sacó su varita y apuntó al pecho de su pareja, ex – pareja en esos momentos.

—Además de loco, veo que eres un pervertido. ¿Un niño, Potter? ¿Desde cuándo te van los niños?

—Desde siempre, Draco. Lo niños son encantadores, siempre me han gustado.

La mente del hombre de ojos grises, colapsó por el comentario del que pensó era una persona decente y comenzó a imaginar la peor tortura del mundo…

_— ¡Draco! Tengo antojos, ¿me traerías un helado de tomate con salsa de arándanos? ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero!_

_Draco miró a la persona que le hablaba y en sus ojos se reflejó el miedo. Sobre la cama había un Harry embarazado de ocho meses. El vientre sobresalía demasiado y tenía forma de niño. ¿Cómo era posible que un vientre tuviera forma humana?_

_El Harry embarazado se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia Draco y éste automáticamente empezó a retroceder. No quería que se le acercara ¿y si lo que tenía era contagioso?_

_—Draquicito, mi cielo, ¿por qué huyes de mí? No haré nada, lo prometo. Cuando nuestro bebé nazca podremos volver a la normalidad, aunque claro, cuando él cumpla diez años te dejaré un poco de lado para atenderlo como corresponde…_

Movió la cabeza con fuerza para alejar de su mente la bizarra imagen que tuvo y respiró profundamente para evitar que las náuseas que tenía crecieran aún más. Su padre siempre tuvo razón, involucrarse con Potter era una mala idea y que eso, tarde o temprano, terminaría afectando su salud mental, ¿por qué no lo escuchó antes?

Harry observó a su pareja con detención. Algo no estaba bien, el color de su piel era más pálido de lo normal y las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que se alojaban en su frente, le indicaban que a lo mejor estaba enfermo.

—Draco, ¿te sientes bien?

— ¿Bien? ¡¿Bien?! ¿Cómo pretendes que esté bien si quieres tener un hijo sólo para pervertirlo?

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Alguien iba a pervertir al hijo que tendrían? La confusión se hizo presente en sus facciones y miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Quién querría pervertir a nuestro hijo?

— ¡Tú, Potter! ¿Quién más?

Harry entendió que se había perdido una parte sumamente importante de la conversación si Draco estaba diciéndole cosas como esa. ¿Por qué querría pervertir al hijo que tendrían?

—Draco, creo que estamos diciendo cosas completamente distintas, yo jamás haría algo así. Y para tu información, hoy, cuando conocí al niño del que te hablé, comencé los trámites para la adopción. Si dices que debo hacerlo solo, lo haré.

Draco, cuando escuchó la palabra adopción, y después de procesarla y darse cuenta de los malos entendidos que su mente había creado, comenzó a reír. Su risa era de alivio al entender que ninguno de los dos tenía que embarazarse para tener un hijo –Merlín lo librara de una asquerosidad como esa–. No es que fuera idiota y no supiera qué era la adopción, pero creyó que a Harry le fallaban las conexiones sinápticas del cerebro y que quería procrear uno, algo a lo que se oponía de manera rotunda. Se reía también porque comprendió que a su pareja no le gustaban los niños en el sentido que él interpretó, sino que le gustaban para adoptarlos y formar una familia, algo con lo que quizás podría estar de acuerdo después de una buena y larga sesión de sexo por parte de Harry.

* * *

**_¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletas? Todo será bienvenido._**


End file.
